


This Kiss

by xbamxheartagramx



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluid Sexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbamxheartagramx/pseuds/xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Eddie and his symbiote share many firsts. What's one or two more?Venom gets all the pronouns!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough gender-fluid Ven fics so I had to do one. Smut later bc I'm a fiend. Venom/Eddie, femVen, maleVen, gender-fluid symbiote, he/she pronouns, some they pronouns, kissing, boners, rated m for nuances really (for now), shameless symbiote tiddies bc hot, it's been so long since I seen tiddies other than my own, now I'm just rambling, please read my disaster piece and love me.
> 
> NOTE: The rating for this is now explicit thanks to chapter three. Please read at your discretion.

If Eddie has learned anything during his time with an alien lifeform it's that they are increasingly _needy_. All hours of the day and night Venom whispers to him. Hungry, bored, begging for attention. _Incessant_. Take now for instance. Eddie is at his desk typing, _working_. And there's Venom tracing a lazy trail down his temple with his sopping wet tongue.

“Could you stop licking me for like five minutes, dude?” Venom ignores him, lathing the curve of his jaw and the hollow of his neck. It had been weird at first, Eddie hadn't expected the Klyntar to be so affectionate. Even though they are always connected Venom can't seem to help himself. At home he manifests himself, sometimes just a head or hands, sometimes a full upper body, sometimes his entire being, tendrils ghosting between them, the constant connection. In public he tries to be calmer, reign himself in, but there's always a tendril wrapped around his hosts arm or thigh under his clothes. On particularly needy days his entire torso is criss crossed by blackness.

Eddie sighs pushing Venoms head away gently. “Seriously. I need to finish this today.”

**Bored, Eddie. Work is boring.**

“It's work man, I dunno what to tell ya.” Venom snorts and nuzzles the underside of Eddie's chin.

W **ork is different on this planet. Before it was bind, conquer, feed. Now we _work_.**

Eddie tries not to think too hard about that. Venom's past is still uncharted territory. He knows there have been others, of course there had been, Venom is ancient by human standards. It still makes him uncomfortable and maybe a little jealous. Knowing that his other had been so intimate with others makes his belly hot.

**None of them were you.**

Venom presses against their internal barrier, urging Eddie to let him share something. Eddie growls, much to his counterparts delight, and pushes away from the desk. Boundaries had been a struggle. In the beginning Venom passed between their conscious unbidden, sifting through memories and knowledge, dissecting Eddie from the inside. It had left him panicky and paranoid. The alien, while naive to humanity, understood this and they had reached an agreement about asking permission. Though neither could help how much they felt one another. Small victories, right?

Eddie drops into the couch, cushions deflating under his weight. Venom is all around him the moment they're seated. Head rising from Eddie's chest, opalescent eyes watching him, tendrils of heat coil about his arms and chest like a hug. It's comforting in their own odd way.

 _Show me_. And Venom does. Six hundred thousand years of existence, countless worlds and hosts, each more abstract than the last. As the memories pass through him an understanding settles like a rock in his stomach. He starts to voice it, feels like it needs to be said, but there's so many connotations he doesn't understand.

 **We have no secrets.** Venom chimes helpfully, urging him to speak.

“You've never been bonded before.” Venoms head bobs before him, inky black coalescing to form a neck, shoulders, torso, arms. He knows Eddie likes this, the physicality sating some primal need to have another body near his. Venom is more than happy to oblige.

 **“We share many firsts, Eddie.”** The alien cups Eddie's face, unblinking eyes staring into his others. Eddie shifts, the gaze is always a little unnerving. His hands are nervous, hesitant as they settle on Venoms forearms. He isn't used to touching the symbiote like this, feeling him solid beneath his hands. It isn't bad, just different.

“Why?” He doesn't mean to whisper, doesn't mean to make the moment more intimate, but it happens regardless.

 **“They were not perfect.”** Hot breath ghosts over Eddie's face and he hopes the other doesn't notice him shiver though he knows he does. He notices everything about his host. Including how the word perfect makes his heart do somersaults. Another memory, this one shared between them. The forest outside the Life Foundation. The sight of Venom on Anne, curves and muscle and _woah_. Then the kiss, intense to ends Eddie still can't process.

 **“You liked me like that. Like Anne.”** Venom pulls back, clawed fingers sliding across Eddie's shoulders.

 _Oh no, no, no, no._ “I...uhm…well see...that was…” Eddie sputters. He tries to say it was Anne, but they both know it's a lie as soon as the thought crosses his mind. He lays a hand over his eyes and sighs instead. “Geez dude. I don't know how to talk about this.”

 **“You overcomplicate things.”** Eddie's head shoots up at the change in his others voice. Light, musical, _feminine_. Weight shifts as Venom manifests a full, very female body in Eddies lap. The human can't help himself, eyes roaming across Venoms cleavage and waist. It's been a long time since he's been this close to a woman and his body knows it. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Venom leans closer, breasts pressing against Eddie's chest suggestively and his hands grab her hips in reflex. “Vee...I...this.” He tries really really hard not to grind upwards, Lord knows he wants to, but it just doesn't feel right. It's too soon, this is too new.

 **“Shhh...Eddie. It’s just a kiss.”** Venom closes the distance, pressing their faces together softly. Right, just a kiss. They both know it's a lie as a soon as the thought crosses his mind, but they ignore it tonight. Tonight it's just them and this kiss.

~~

A/N: FemVen woke my inner deviant. Shout out to to whoever decided we needed that scene. Leave a review and let me know I'm relevant! I'll be back with the sex eventually.


	2. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, mild panic attacks, talking about relationships. I fell into a plot, forgive me.

The first time Venom said that they loved him Eddie choked on a bagel. He spent a few minutes gagging and attempting to gulp down water until it finally dislodged and he could gasp in precious oxygen. Venom did absolutely  _ nothing _ to aid him, only reassuring him later that they knew he wasn't in any danger and could fend for himself.  

 

“You...what? Do you know what that means?” Venom had glared at him, opal eyes barely slits in their dark face. 

 

**“I said what I said.”**

 

Eddie didn't think that was a sufficient answer and he could only bring himself to pat the symbiote on the head affectionately in return. It was too much to take in at once. He still hadn't wrapped his head around the Life Foundation fiasco. Becoming a host, Venom almost dying, him  _ actually _ dying, the way Venoms presence made him feel, the kisses. Not to mention the rest of his piss poor, messy past. How could he love Venom when he couldn't even love himself? He had failed in every relationship he ever had. Venom assured him they had time. They would wait. It was almost unbearable. 

 

Eddie tries not to think about it all. Eyes wide open staring at his phone, 2:02 am. He's pretending to do research, pretending to look into Cletus Kasady, but he's staring blindly ahead lost in thought.

 

**Eddie**

 

He shivers as Venoms voice rolls through his conscious. At first he ignores it, forcing himself to actually read the article he's had open for the last twenty minutes. 

 

**“Don't ignore me, Eddie.”** Bed springs creak as the mattress suddenly becomes heavier. Eddie sighs and turns to face his other, corporeal from the waist up. Eddie hasn't figured out of they just don't like legs or if his other is a little lazy, but  _ most _ of the parts he likes are present at least. He's taken to the form most similar to Eddie's own, broad shoulders leading down to a muscled torso and slightly tapered waist. He pretends the shiver that goes up his spine is due to the chill of the room and pulls the covers closer.

 

A clawed hand finds his cheek and strokes his jawline gently. Despite his apprehension, Eddie's eyes flutter shut and he leans into the touch. “I'm sorry, babe. This is just uncharted territory.”  _ And it scares me. _ He tries to bury that thought and the panic that rises with it, but even if Venom didn't hear that he certainly felt it.

 

**“Don't be afraid, Eddie.”** They bump foreheads gently.  **“Would never hurt you.”** This kiss is soft and light like a butterfly. There's no intent, no pressure, just  _ them _ in this moment together. Eddie presses back harder, one hand cupping the cool skin of Venoms jaw. Venom reciprocates, taloned hands landing on his shoulders to bring them closer together. They stay like that for a few minutes, sharing kisses and exploring each other with curious hands.

 

Eddie’d be a damn liar if he said he doesn't like the way Venom's form dwarfs his own. There's something undeniably hot about the inane sense of danger that reeks from his other at all times. The hulking size in any of their forms only driving that predatory nature home.  **“Do you want me? Us?”** It's such an odd question, an important one, but so strange to hear from the creature he'd essentially eaten people with. 

 

“Yes…” It’s barely a whisper and Eddie isn't sure he actually forms the word, but  _ someone _ said it and Venom doesn't seem alarmed so it must be him. “Ven, I've never...uhm...you see…” He stutters and stumbles, feeling more of Venoms inky tendrils twist around his limbs and waist, pulling them closer until he's half consumed by an amorphous embrace. Venoms still there, laying in a puddle of himself, which has Eddie's sense of physics reeling.

 

“Look, I sort of fuck up every relationship I'm in somehow. And this so much more than two people doing what people do, you know?” The words pour out of his mouth and he briefly wonders if Venoms messing with his inhibitors or if he's really just this into his symbiote and missed it. “Saying you love someone  _ romantically _ is a different level of love. Being  _ in love _ , it's just...it's different.” Venoms gaze turns upward in thought and he rests his head in a clawed palm almost comically. 

 

**“The feelings you had for Anne. Those were romantic, yes? In love?”** Venoms staring him down now, intense and concentrated on the answer. It makes Eddie swallow and he's immediately concerned about where these questions will lead.

 

“Well, we were engaged so yeah. I was in love with her for a long time.” Eddie sighs, turning on his back and rubbing at his chest in agitation. “That's why it was so hard to let go.” It doesn't hurt the same way, doesn't leave him so hollow, but there's a dull ache when he thinks of her. A quiet 'what if’ in the back of his mind. 

 

**“You have those some feelings for me, do you not?”** Eddie sputters as heat rises up his neck and across his cheeks. He wants to deny it. There's something  _ wrong _ about falling  _ in love _ with your alien parasite. Right? Venom huffs and nuzzles Eddies cheek.  **“Eventually you will have to stop comparing** **_us_ ** **to humans, darling. What we have is** **_more_ ** **.”** And it is more. So very much more. More to lose when he inevitably does something selfish and stupid. 

 

Eddie stares a hole through his bedroom ceiling, bubbles of fear rising in his gut. Venoms breath ghosts over his neck, warm and damp and maybe more comfortable than he wants to admit. For a while they don't say anything. Venom holds him and nuzzles his jaw and waits patiently for his host to work through the inner turmoil drifting at the edges of their bond. 

 

“I-I'm sorry, V.” He finally speaks, his voice breaks and a tear leaks out before he can rub it away. “I wish I was better at...anything. You kind of drew the short straw with me, bud.” 

 

Venom huffs, breath raising goosebumps across his the humans flesh.  **“Wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Eddie.”** Venom squeezes around his host in a tight hug.  **“I can fill all of your empty spaces. There's nowhere I can't reach.”** The statement is possessive and raw and entirely gut wrenching. Eddie's stomach falls to his knees and his breaths are taking more effort again. Venom holds him tighter, noting the way Eddie's brain releases serotonin in greater volume the longer they embrace. 

 

The alien melts for a moment, pooling beneath his host before rematerializing so Eddie is laying against him back to chest. Arms and tentacles twine around his body, holding him against the heat of his other.  **“It's okay, Eddie. I am here. We are here.”** Eddie grips Venoms arm against him, trying to calm himself as Venom adjusts to his unspoken needs. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Eddie's heart rate returns to normal ranges he stops hyperventilating. 

 

“Venom?” His voice seems to echo in the small apartment even though he's whispering. His other lets out a small grunt in response, rubbing his cheek against the top of Eddie's head. “Thanks for you know...everything.” 

 

**“I love you, Eddie.”**

 

_ I love you too.  _ He can't quite say it out loud yet, but by the way Venom holds him closer he heard it just the same.

 

~~

 

After a week of grueling footwork Eddie just wants to unwind. Leads have been chased, calls have been made, drafts have been sent, his symbiote has been fed. Eddie is nearly giddy at the prospect of doing absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. He falls into the couch, careful not to spill any of the popcorn he'd prepared. 

 

“What'll tickle the pickle tonight, V?” He flips through the Netflix menu, scrolling past the originals he's already seen and the nature documentaries Venom has been obsessed with lately. A tendril snakes out of his ribs, deftly swiping a piece of popcorn and tapping it against Eddies lips. He takes it absently, not noticing how the tendril vibrates as he lips brush it. His hand stops in the romance section, some title catching the eye of his other.

 

**That one, Eddie.**

 

“Oh,” Eddie's mouth runs a little dry, “maybe I should have seen this one coming, huh?” Of course his other would choose The Shape of Water. Venom chuckles, his face materializing before Eddie's. The grin is basically shit eating and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

 

**Humanity has such an interest in relations with other species. Much of your entertainment is 'science fiction’ mixed with ‘romance’.**

 

Eddie doesn't have an argument for that because well, the alien ain't wrong. “Let's just watch the lady bone the fish guy, okay?” Venom thrums with anticipation, turning to watch and thankfully not pushing the issue further. He's in Eddie's head, he knows all the fantasies he's ever had. And let's just say, he had a thing for aliens long before Venom was a part of his life. 

 

The movie is better than Eddie expects and for once they're both quiet, eyes drawn to the screen. At some point the female lead breaks her aquatic lover out of his prison and they make a run for it. Venom preens, turning his gaze to Eddie and studying him. “What is it?” Eddie raises an eyebrow after a moment of being stared down. 

 

**“They are like us. You found me, saved me. And we became more.”** Eddie swallows hard. It isn't untrue, that did happen, but the equation still makes his stomach twist. 

 

“Well, sort of, yeah.” 

 

Then it's the shower scene and Eddie feels his face go hot. Venom doesn't miss a beat, noticing Eddie's embarrassment and turning back to the television instantly. They watch in silence, Eddie too conflicted to say much of anything and Venom watching with unabashed curiosity. He tries to ignore the tightness in his jeans. 

 

**“There are things like this on the internet.”**

 

Eddie slaps his hands over his face and mumbles through his fingers. “Heavenly Father, if you're there, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything. Please just end this.” 

 

**“No reason to be ashamed, Eddie.”**

 

_ Oh no. That voice. _

 

He risks a peek between his fingers and sure enough Venoms materialized in her female form. She smiles widely, and leans back on her hands where she's seated on the coffee table. “You set me up.” 

 

**“Only because you are so difficult. I'm not stupid, Eddie. I know what attraction in your species entails.”**

 

Eddies mouth moves without making any sound for a few seconds. “Look V, it's just. It's complicated for me. The way I was raised…” He scratches the back of his head in agitation. “I was taught to be ashamed of myself and sexual desires. I mean, to most open minded people this would still be pretty high on the weird as fuck o-meter.” 

 

**“What do their opinions matter?”** Venoms head cocks sideways, both curious and a little annoyed with the runaround. 

 

“It just does. Humans are complicated like that, V.” Eddie sighs, one hand twirling one of the connecting tendrils flowing between their forms. 

 

**“But you want us.”** This time she seems a little hurt.  **“You desire us, you dream of us, you imagine us together when you think I'm not watching.”** She looks down at her body in thought.  **“Is this not what you want? I can be different.”** Her body shimmers, feminine features lost as Venoms form shifts to wider shoulders and a flat chest. 

 

“No!” Eddie nearly yells, grasping his others biceps. “No, V. Your body is perfect, whatever form you choose is fine. I'm not-it's not about gender.” He forces himself to meet Venoms narrowed gaze. 

 

**“I cannot be human, Eddie. I can be many things for you, but I can't change what I am.”** The words are carefully chosen and there's no hiding the pain behind them, but Venom tries not to let the rejection pass to his host. Regardless of whether their connection progresses beyond platonic barriers or not, Eddie is still his perfect host. 

 

“I don't need human.” Eddie's eyes are sad, nearly brimming with tears as he strokes down Venom's jawline. “I just need more time. I'm sorry, just a little longer, okay?” Venom looks annoyed, but he nods in agreement anyway. 

 

**“So long as you stop avoiding it, Eddie. You can't hold us in suspense forever.”**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is developing. I'll make it worth the wait, pinky promise. Haven't seen Shape of Water yet and have no idea if it's on Netflix so feel free to ignore any discrepancies there. I needed a monster fucking movie and del Toro always delivers. I do enjoy feedback so please leave some reviews!


	3. Finally, the smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie realizes loving Venom is a-okay and they get their fuck on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, I had most of this written already and I've been balls deep in the symbrock fandom for the last few days. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the feedback!

Fourteen days later Eddie realizes that what the world thinks doesn't matter. They're at lunch with Anne which has become a strange, but pleasant tradition for them each week. She calls, they chat a bit and pick a cafe that's way out of his price range and she always pays before he can even think about grabbing the check. He thinks it's how she makes sure he's okay so he doesn't complain. The camaraderie is nice and food makes his other happy so it's a win-win. 

 

“Annie.” He interrupts her monologue about one of her DA cases and she furrows her brow in concern. “Can we talk about something personal?” He smiles a little, trying to lighten the blow because surely no one would be ready to hear this, but there's no one else he can trust more than Anne. Well, other than Venom.

 

“Of course, Eddie.” She rests a hand over his on the table, gaze laced with worry. “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I mean I'm not in trouble or anything.” He grasps her fingers lightly and she smiles a little. “There just this uh...this person. I sort of have feelings for them and I'm not sure what to do about it.” He shrugs and glances around the cafe at nothing in particular. He can feel Venom watching the exchange, blessedly silent. 

 

“Are you two close?” Anne releases his hand in lieu of taking a sip from her glass of Merlot. 

 

“Oh. Well, yeah. We're uh...we're pretty close.” Eddie chuckles nervously. “ _ Very _ close.” He risks a glance to her face and is surprised to find she's smiling at him. 

 

“Oh, Eddie.” She chuckles. “Only you would fall in love with your parasite.”

 

**_Tell her I'm not a parasite._ **

 

“She doesn't mean it in a bad way, babe.” Eddie mumbles, rubbing at his chest where Venom stirs within him. Anne is still smiling which isn't exactly the response he had expected. “Anyway, what uh...what do you think...I should do?” 

 

Anne is quiet for a moment then leans forward over the table, her hands clasped in front of her on the placemat. “I think if what you two have is love then there's nothing wrong with that.” Her eyes brim with unspoken emotion, lighting her features. “I know they love you, maybe better than I ever could. Maybe it's exactly what you need.” 

 

Eddie is quiet, absorbing her words. Venom swims around their shared conscious anxiously. 

 

**_Eddie…_ **

 

“Thanks, Annie.” He stands from the table, dropping a few dollars for a tip. He kisses her cheek and she goes to ask where he's off to in such a hurry then thinks better of it. 

 

“Be careful with him, Venom.” She says instead, squeezing Eddie's hand. 

 

~~ 

 

Back at the apartment Eddie sheds his clothes and tosses himself onto the mattress. He takes a few deep breaths and quietly beckons for his other. Venom seeps out of him, a head balanced on undulating appendages protrudes from his chest. Eddie places a hand on either side of his others face, pulling them closer and pressing a light kiss against their fangs. “Thank you for being so patient, love.” 

 

**_Anything for you, Eddie._ **

 

Eddie chuckles, pressing a few more light kisses on the alien face. “Can I have...more of you?” Eddie asks tentatively, motioning in the air where Venoms shoulders should be. The Klyntar smiles, the emptiness filling with his mass instantly. 

 

**“So needy, Eddie.”** Venom chides, nuzzling Eddie's throat and rumbling as the human’s hands slide over his skin.  **“Can do it all, though. Only complain for fun.”** The voice changes as he speaks, shifting seamlessly into the shape from the woods.  **“Give you anything you want, love.”** Eddie shivers as her breath ghosts over his jugular,  cheeks dusted pink at the sight of her. 

 

“You don't have to do this for me, you know. If you'd rather be like me I...like that too.” There's hint of insecurity there that Eddie tries to bury. Venom chuckles and bumps her snout against Eddie's nose. 

 

**“Want to be whatever pleases you, Eddie.”** She straddles him then, watching how his gaze travels down her body. Calloused hands slide over her thighs and up her hips to grip her waist tightly. 

 

“You please me.” He says gently, thumbs rubbing small circles on her abdomen. “Will you be able to feel anything?” Venom thinks for a moment, pondering her knowledge of human femininity. It only takes a second to replicate the anatomy. 

 

**“I will now.”** Eddie groans, his hips jutting upwards to slide his hardened member against her rear. 

 

“That's...really hot for some reason.” Venom purrs, claws trailing across his shoulders and down his pecs. Eddie palms a breast tentatively, biting his lip when her nipple hardens against his hand. He slides his thumb over it, smirking when she gasps. “Mmmm…you look so good like this, V.” Eddie sits up, nuzzling her chest before teasing her other nipple with his tongue. Venom keens, claws tangling in his hair as she bucks against him. 

 

**“Show me, Eddie. Show me what you want.”** His thoughts run rampant, jumping from one fantasy to the next like mental parkour. Venom chooses for him, reaching between their legs to grip his swollen shaft and slide it along her folds. Her form ripples as it strokes across her clit and draws a gasp from her fanged maw.  **“Oh...Eddiieeee…”**

 

And  _ fuck  _ if that isn't the hottest thing he's ever heard. Arousal spurned he thrusts against her, groaning when she begins leaking onto him. Venom trills, trembling at the new sensations “Oh god, V. I want you so bad.” He pulls her closer, suckling her throat and grinding them together forcefully. 

 

Venom mewls nonsense, writhing and shifting in his arms. Nearly melting from time to time, but always taking care to come back to his embrace. **“More love.** ** _More.”_** She preens, lifting up on her knees, mimicking the positions she's seen online and in Eddie's head. Eddie groans, falling back against the pillows so he can watch as she slides down onto him. It's all heat and suction and that malleable slick-but-not-wet substance and its nothing like a human, but that's fine because it feels _so goddamn right._ She settles against his hips and rocks, an inhuman growl shaking the walls. Its all new and wonderful and Venom feels full in ways she hasn't put much thought into before. 

 

“Ride me, baby.” Eddie commands, one hand gripping her hip, fingers splaying out to dig into her ass. The other fisting the sheets with enough force to tear the threadbare fabric. Venom obliges, giving a few stuttering bounces before finding a rhythm that leaves them both clawing at each other. Eddie's cock grazes something inside her that sends waves of pleasure crashing over them. He pulses within her as she clenches a hint of trepidation crossing her thoughts at the intensity. 

 

_ Let it happen. Trust me, darling.  _ Eddie angles for it again, digging his heels into the bed for purchase and this time Venom presses back. Eddie can't quite describe the sound she makes with the first orgasm. A guttural shriek that rattles the windows and leaves his ears buzzing. They'll probably be getting looks from the neighbors for a while, but this is beyond worth it. He rolls them, tossing her smooth legs over his elbows and fucking into her relentlessly. “You like that?” Eddie growls, some primal urge to be as deep in his mate as he can get clouding his head. 

 

**“Yesss...love you insiiide.** ” Venom whines, claws digging into his shoulders, mouth hanging open in ecstacy. Their bond is full of  _ yes _ and  _ more _ and  _ mineyoursours _ . Eddie takes her tongue in his mouth, suckling as much of it's length as he can take and pulls a few more mind numbing orgasms from her before slowing his pace. 

 

“Ven...can we uh...switch?” His face flushes and he casts a glance to the side sheepishly. There's a moment of confusion before the alien catches on, dissipating instantly and reforming in a kneel behind him. His cock remains sheathed, the amorphous flesh constricting and releasing teasingly. 

 

**“Greedy, Eddie.”** Venom chides voice deep and soul shaking, a single claw drawing down his hosts spine.  **“Little human wants it all.”** He rumbles deeply, tongue following the red welt down to the cleft of his hosts ass. 

 

“Ahhh…” Eddie gasps, bowing back and pressing himself against the appendage hanging proudly between Venoms legs.  _ Jesus Christ _ . There's a wet teasing at his entrance before Venom presses past the tender ring of muscle. Eddie chokes on whatever sound he was trying to make and focuses on relaxing as Venoms tongue slithers into him. He thinks vaguely that it should be uncomfortable, but it just feels  _ fucking amazing _ instead. “Holy-fuck. Oh mmmf...Venooom...shit.” There's a growl of approval over his shoulder and the appendage  _ vibrates _ sending Eddie into a boneless heap. 

 

Satisfied with his prep work Venoms tongue retreats and the head of his monstrous  _ (tentacle?) _ cock settles against his lovers hole.  **“Mmm...delicious.”** Eddie shivers, goosebumps rising over his flesh as Venom enters him, pushing past his entrance with ease and sliding slowly to the hilt. Venom leans over his host, pressing his wide chest against Eddie's shoulders and twining their fingers together.  **“You're so tight, Eddie.”** He breathes, tongue wrapping lazily around his mate's neck. 

 

“Oh my  _ god, V.”  _ His cock throbs, the sheath undulating around it, still just enough pressure to remind him that it's there. “Fuck-please. Fuck me,  _ please _ !” Venom obliges, pulling nearly completely out before slamming back into him, striking his prostate  _ hard _ . The mass around Eddie's weeping member tightens its grip, stroking him from base to tip along with their thrusts. Eddies nearly screaming and it's  _ beautiful _ . At their pace, it doesn't take long before Eddie's gut tightens painfully and he sends a nonverbal warning. 

 

**“Cum for us, Eddie.”** Venom purrs, teeth grazing Eddie's neck as speaks.  **“Cum** **_in_ ** **us.”** And  _ that's _ his undoing. He wails Venoms name as the orgasm washes over them, compounded by the sensory feedback until they're both panting against the sheets. Venom's form slips, too exhausted to hold it any longer he merges back into his host. A few thin tendrils curl around Eddie waist and arms, pulling him close. 

 

“Can't believe I made us wait so long for that.” Eddie says after a few minutes of quiet afterglow. Venoms chuckle rumbles through his thoughts like thunder. 

 

**_Glad you did. Made it better._ **

 

Eddie laughs drunkenly, shifting the blankets around to get comfortable. “Yeah. It was...pretty incredible.” 

 

**_Best you've had?_ **

 

“Definitely.” Another throaty chuckle and he strokes the tendrils across his belly affectionately. “You always are.” Venom hums contentedly, warm feelings coasting through their bond. It's quiet for a few more moments as they drift in the post coital glow. “Hey, V?”

 

**_Yes, Eddie?_ **

 

“I love you too.” There's half a second of hesitation before he's engulfed in black tendrils. They curl tightly around him, vibrating with excitement, threatening to crush him. Venoms head materializes, nuzzling his face and hair, a mantra of  **_lovelovelovelovelove_ ** screaming in their shared mindspace. Eddie returns the embrace as best he can, peppering Venoms face with kisses. 

 

“Say, what uh...what'd you do with my cum?” He asks once his other stops smothering him with affection. 

 

**_I absorbed it._ **

 

“Oh...I guess we don't have to worry about kids.” Eddie laughs, but there's a kind of tightness in his chest when he says it. 

 

**_We could._ ** Venom says after a moment of quiet deliberation.  **_If you want._ ** It's these kind of strange yet exciting moments that make the relationship feel all the more real. The idea of a family isn't  _ impossible _ for them which adds a whole new layer to their dynamic that Eddie hasn't really considered. 

 

“Uh...maybe one day, babe.” Eddie says, but his belly feels warm at the thought. Venoms face levels with his, lips sliding over their sharp incisors. 

 

**_Kiss, Eddie?_ **

 

“Okay, but only a kiss this time. Gotta recharge.” He smiles, pulling his other close and sealing their mouths together gently. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it end up like this?
> 
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, I'm done getting catchy songs stuck in your beautiful heads, for now. Monster fucker approved?


End file.
